Illusionist Hearts
by Renegade Zero
Summary: A Heart of light. A Heart of darkness. And one caught in between. A tale of love, loss and struggle in this very wierd mix of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Pokemon, any characters related to pokemon, yada yada yada, etc to that point.

**A/N:** _Can you guess who the mysterious human is?_

**Chapter One:  
**_Introduction of the Illusionist _

-

-

* * *

She'd been alone for an eternity it felt like. Her brother was long dead, having been so protective about his only little sister, he died to save her from humans that had invaded their little island home. And ever since, Latias had found herself wandering over the lands, having fled from the human dubbed Hoenn, to a dry and deserted place of Orre, and from there when things turned from bad to dangerous for anything pokemon, Latias went to another land; Johto. 

Her illusionary feet seemed to strike the cement sidewalk without abandon as she 'walked' through the city, head bowed slightly as reddish/silver hair was pulled into a braid and a a blue hat overshadowed her golden eyes that looked far older than her illusionary human body should hold. Hands clasped before her, and wearing a simple dress, the Latias-hiding-as-Human continued on her trek, which apparently would take her through Goldenrod and to Ilex forest. She was trying to reach Celebi, to see if the time traveler knew anything about the location of her kind, if there were others of her kind.

Latias was so tired of being alone.

So lost in her thoughts was she, the golden eyed beauty didn't see the human road block before her untill she ungracefully slammed into them, nearly knocking herself down as it felt like the young female had slammed head first into a brick wall. Slightly dazed, she wobbled a bit as a wolf whistle sounded in the air.

"Well, lookie here boys, we got ourselves a real looker,"

A few 'hurhurs' resounded in the air and Latias lifted her head a bit, light gold eyes burning from the fright that caused them to widen also, the three thugs were in light grey suits with blaring R's of violet on the chests of their shirts and they all sported wicked smiles and looks in their eyes.

Latias made to move back, but the one she had slammed into reached out as fast as lightning, and grabbed her arm. Even if she wasn't human, the illusion held fast and made it seem it was a human arm the thug had grabbed, and not her own. Flinching in pain as the thug's grip tightened enough to even cause her armor to nearly squeak from the pressure, Latias bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. As her voice wouldn't be a human's.

The thug grinned as he pulled the young girl forward, grabbing her by her hair and pulled her head back; which meant he really had grabbed an ear and caused further pain to the Latias. Latias was powerless, she could protect herself, yes, but that would give herself away as a pokemon, and she'd be hunted down. Latias almost hadn't escaped Orre or Hoenn, and now ... now she was far from the sea and doomed.

Tears pricked her eyes as a leacherous grin filled the expression of the thug that was holding her, and a small, fearfull whimper escaped Latias as his head started to bow, bringing his face closer to hers; and Latias wished there had been someone out walking during this time of night...

And it seemed her prayers were answered as what seemed to be a rock came flying out of nowhere and smacked into the guys forhead, and a rough, almost seemingly unused voice snarled out; "Pikachu, Meowth, get them!"

Two cries came from the mouse and cat pokemon, as they seemed to appear from the darkness of the allyway and slam into the other two as the rock to the forehead of the guy holding her, caused the thug to let Latias go, and quickly she fled out of arms reach of the thug- And into the one that had saved her. Seemed Latias needed to get her eyes checked, but now wasn't the time as she felt herself shifted to behind the tall human male as he commanded his pokemon to attack again before he whirled, grabbed her wrist carefully, called to the Pikachu and Meowth before running off; dragging the seemingly human girl with him as a Pikachu, a little lighter in yellow color with slight spikes of black spiked down from the ebony that tipped it's ears, while the Meowth seemed to be normal in appearence.

And quickly the four disappeared into the night as the thugs picked themselves up, one hissing in pain as the Meowth had bit him. Repeatedly. The other just sported an afro now from a few thundershocks curtisy of the Pikachu. The thug that had the rock thrown to his forehead snarled and pulled out a walkie talkie, "Boss... we located him." He muttered into the device.

-

-

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own pokemon, or anything related.

_**Chapter Two;  
**The Black Flower_ **&** _The White Knight_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'Boss we located him.'

It sounded like sugar on her ears, and felt like a redemption to her soul.

The person in question sat in a chair behind a desk, that wasn't quiet that big or that small. It held a laptop computer and a few strewn about items, which included a small clock that told the time/date, and some other things. But that wasn't important. What was important was the blue eyed blonde beauty that called the desk and this room her own. Locationed somewhere in Goldenrod's underground, the blonde beauty had been waiting for what felt like an eternity as her little near mindless minions and lackies ran around above ground searching for the prize.

As dangerous as she was beautifull, this woman was to not be under-estimated unless you wanted to be taken down from your high horse and thrown into her dungeon. Where she gladly would keep you untill the end of time as she was cruel, cold and calculating.

Though she did have loves; power and money. The more money you had, the more power you could get, which lead to more money. Then power. A vicious never ending cycle that could burn people out if they weren't carefull. But she was, she had been, always. And she knew the game so well that this agent of Team Rocket was well on her way of earning a promotion.

If she could catch one little thorn in Giovanni's side.

_'Boss we located him.'_ And it rang in her ears like honey as the words drifted through her mind once more. One of the teams had located him. Finally. After all this time, she could 'bloom forth' into the world and snatch the proverbial moon beam that was her prey.

_'I tricked him once,'_ she gloated to herself as she stood up, eyes gleaming with lust of the hunt of this prey, _'I can trick him again.'_

Laughter fell from her lips, sounding almost like a heavenly chime, and could have confused anyone; for how could such a lovely sound come from someone so full of malice and hate towards creatures and humans. How could something that didn't care what she harmed in her way to her goals, produce such beautifull notes of happiness?

No one really knew how it was possible for evil to always be able to sugar coat itself in such a manor. And no one was about to ask this devil in disguse what her trade secrets were for her talents. Because none of them dared think to anger the Black Tulip. For those that did, never lasted very long in this world.

* * *

Running. Fleeing. Hiding.

This seemed all he did now, but the man wasn't complaining as he pulled along his new found charge by the wrist. The young woman hadn't so much as let out a peep during the near eternal flight through the darkness. Even her breathing was shallow and soft when they hid in the shadows to escape prying eyes of several more of the thugs with the R's on their chest.

Heart thundering in his ears, he almost called himself crazy for risking his own life like this, he should have left the human to the Rockets, but he couldn't bring himself to such a thing. No matter if it could have been a trap for him or not. It wasn't in his nature now to let something be hurt on his account. He had shown this before and he would continue to show the streak of selflessness evermore.

Trying to find enough moisture in his mouth to swallow, the soft violet haired man glanced to the shorter and evidently very frightened young woman he had saved before looking to where she was staring, and just caught sight of another thug trio walking by on the other side of the street.

_'Shit,'_ he swore to himself, letting bright cerulean blue eyes snap to the right and left, _'like beedrill now, disturb a few and the whole colony goes into a riot,'_ the man continued to grumble to himself as he tugged the teenager along behind him. Without protest she came, feeling safer with this nameless stranger than alone on the streets.

Once they were far from the ally's entrance, the man let go of her wrist, but made a motion for her to stay close, then glanced to the Pikachu. "A little light if you please?" He asked softly to the Pikachu that was at his feet. The mouse flicked his strangely marked ears back once, black button like eyes narrowing slightly before he let out a small 'Pika' and fell onto all fours, red cheeks sparking with soft hissing sounds before with a small pop, a white-ish/yellow aura surrounded him in a soft glow and gave everyone a better light source than the cresent moon that was out tonight.

Looking around uneasily for a moment, he made a motion for Pikachu and Meowth to stay with the girl as he moved farther into the ally, heading for the opening to another street that lay several more yards away.

The girl watched him go before her center of focus was shifted by the Meowth as it stretched and rubbed against her legs, arching his back slightly, begging silently to be picked up and held. A disgusted sounding 'Pikachu' came from the glowing mouse as he moved over to beside a dumpster to hide some of the light he was providing from intrusive eyes.

The silent teenager followed the Pikachu as the Meowth trailed behind her, then jumped into her lap when the girl sat down, before purring softly as the girl seemed to understand the silent begger and scratched his ears, before rubbing the fur on his head and back, earning a soft 'Meow' from the feline pokemon.

"Pika." The Pikachu said with a glare, ears flat and body language showing he didn't like what Meowth was doing. But Meowth could care less, their 'Master' never scratched him, and besides, the girl seemed to know what to do. Even if her jeans did feel a bit wierd to him, the Meowth didn't mind. It'd been awhile since anyone had scratched him.

This continued for a few more minutes, the Pikachu glaring at the Meowth, the cat ignoring the mouse, and the mute girl scratching the cat and glancing around nervously, as if expecting more thugs to appear and try to snatch her again.

Seconds ticked into minutes, which seemed to stretch into a never ending eternity, before finally and just as the Pikachu was starting to dim from using Flash for such an extended period, the young man came back, breathing harshly a little as he came to a halt before the young woman. Sweat also beaded upon his brow and helped show whatever he had done, it'd been tiring. Scowling a little at the Meowth, he shooed the cat from the girls' lap and offered her a hand. She hesitated a moment before taking the offer of help and he pulled her up, not really noticing how easy it had been, so distracted he was.

"I found a place where we should be safe, untill the morning. Then you can go on your own, alright?"

The girl made a motion with her free hand, and he blinked, before letting the arm he held go as she tugged on it, and once again made several motions with her hands, before it clicked. "You're mute?"

She seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding her head, which this bit of revelation to her condition earned an exasperated sigh from her champion, he closed his eyes a moment. This would make it harder to keep an eye on her, as if she couldn't speak, he wouldn't know if she needed something, as he didn't want to let anything slip up like before. "Atleast you're not deaf," he groused and offered his hand again, to which the teenager took once more with only slight hesitation.

Turning his crisp blue eyes towards the Pikachu, he nodded his head once as the tired mouse let the glow drop and groaned a little from weariness. And from the fact he was still going to have to hustle it to keep up with his 'Master' and the human while the Meowth just seemed to gloat a little, knowing he'd never have to worry about being asked to become a nightlight. Once more, he tugged on her hand and started to carefully creep forward, always using the shadows to hide himself and his party as he started to lead them to an abandond warehouse he'd located. The Rockets had already swept through that area, so it should be safe untill the morning atleast.

Or so he hoped it would be, as the little group continued moving.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
